


Sorting Out These Nerds

by 18yeethereicome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ravenclaw, Short, The Sorting Hat, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yeethereicome/pseuds/18yeethereicome
Summary: The Sorting Hat has seen a lot of nervous first years in their time. I mean some are shaking the entire time he sorts them.But oh my god there’s this one type. Just this one type that makes him want to eat himself inside out.
Kudos: 5





	Sorting Out These Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick snippet inspired from my friends screaming “EAGLES” at each other.

It’s 5 years after Hogwarts has opened and 2 years after the sorting hat has started talking to people while sorting them.  
This particular sorting, a young boy obviously fidgeting with his new clothing stepped up to the hat.  
The sorting hat watched the boy buzz from one thought to another in his anxious state, but the one question that caught his eye was “what animals make up the houses?”  
“Why, Gryffindor is lion, Ravenclaw is eagle-“  
“Ravenclaw is an eagle? _Raven_-claw?”  
“Ravenclaw is and remains a name of one of the founders...”  
Professor Ginas politely coughed and the boy was soon declared “RAVENCLAW.”

The year is 2019 AD, the Sorting Hat would like to hint where to find Atlanta in his yearly jingle, but alas, first years have enough on their hands.  
A scrawny girl shakily walked forward at McGonagall’s call.  
“_Motherfucker_” was the first thought the hat observed.  
_Eh? Aren’t the first years 11?_  
“Sorry I’ve been bothered all day” the surprisingly strong thought passed her mind.  
“Not to worry, first years have a lot on their plate” the Sorting Hat’s voice softened. Oh poor girl, mad on the first day? I wonder could be a classic Slytherin, with her vulgarity...  
“No no, it’s just” the girl paused for a moment, embarrassed with her own struggles, “why the hell is ravenclaw’s animal a eagle? They’re not even a particularly clever bird to represent and encompass the values of Ravenclaw.”  
Like a switch, the Sorting Hat suppressed a groan, instantly knowing her house. The first time he’d been asked, it was pleasant. Over the years, students have been ready to talk his god damn tip off about this.  
Time for the verdict, the Sorting Hat decided.  
“...irritation for centuries and ruthless conspiracy theories-“  
“RAVENCLAW”

The young girl blinked, a weight physically being lifted off her head. Cursing mildly, she stomped over to her hufflepuff bestfriend and demanded a _Raven_-Ravenclaw patch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So that was my first ever post. I really enjoyed making it so I thought I’d share the love. 
> 
> In my mind, Ravenclaw chose the mascot purely to aggravate her successors.


End file.
